


Правильная маска

by Johanna_d



Category: The Mask of Zorro (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance, coronavirus!AU, fandom Antagonists 2020, hint of unusual gastronomic preferences of captain Love, коронавирус!АУ, намек на необычные гастрономические предпочтения капитана Лава, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d
Relationships: Harrison Love/Alejandro Murrieta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Правильная маска

Ночь стояла душная, и ставни в спальне капитана Лава оставались открытыми. Алехандро вспрыгнул на подоконник, замер на мгновение, прислушиваясь, а затем осторожно соскочил в комнату.

Лав спал, укрывшись легкой простыней вместо одеяла. Дыхание было ровным и тихим, лицо безмятежное — хоть ангела с него пиши. Если, конечно, кто-нибудь видел ангела с бородой и шрамом в виде буквы М на физиономии. Впрочем... Кто их вообще видел, этих ангелов? Уж точно не он, Алехандро Мурьета.

Шаг по половицам... Другой... Третий... Щелчок взводимого курка.

Алехандро замер, смущенно улыбаясь дулу револьвера.

— Два шага назад, — сонно сказал Лав, садясь на кровати и кутаясь в простыню.

Алехандро вздохнул и покорно отступил к стене. Лав кивнул с удовлетворенным видом и опустил оружие.

— Э? — удивился Алехандро.

— Вот теперь дистанция достаточная. Что тебе нужно?

— Тут пропал помощник нотариуса, некий Фернандес. 

Настал черед Лава проявлять изумление.

— А при чем здесь я?

— Я подумал: все запасают съестное впрок. Вдруг ты...

Лав презрительно фыркнул.

— Вот еще. Одно дело — достойный противник, от которого хочется что-то перенять, другое — вечно пьяная конторская крыса. На что он мне сдался? Поищи в канавах, наверняка где-нибудь дрыхнет.

— Так и сделаю, — кивнул Алехандро и не двинулся с места.

Лав вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Алехандро молчал.

— Даже не думай, — с беспокойством сказал Лав.

— Почему?

— У тебя маска неправильно надета.

Алехандро вздохнул и развел руками.

— Ну... Раз так...

Он повернулся к окну, а потом молниеносно развернулся, выхватывая из ножен шпагу. Простыня, выдернутая из рук Лава. взлетела в воздух. Алехандро очутился возле кровати.

— Неправильно надета та маска, которая мешает, — шепнул он спустя минуту Лаву на ухо. 

Еще через мгновение он снова стоял на подоконнике. Лав, сердито вздыхая, нашаривал на полу простыню. 

— И не забывайте о карантине, капитан, — сказал Алехандро. — Никуда не отлучайтесь с асиенды.

Он повернулся, чтобы спрыгнуть в сад, но остановился и оглянулся через плечо.

— Я скоро это проверю, — пообещал он и исчез в темноте.


End file.
